


Inseparable

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Snorkmaiden and Snufkin have noticed something is off about Moomin lately.





	Inseparable

"Snufkin?" Snorkmaiden's voice pulled Snufkin out of his daydream.

"Yes, Snorkmaiden? What brings you here?" Snufkin tilted his head to show he was listening, rather than turn around from his fishing.

"I need some advice." She sounded timid and unsure, which in his experience was very unusual for her. He reeled in his line, deciding that some things were more important.

He turned to face her, and was startled to see that she had turned a mottled green color; presumably stress, then? "I'll certainly do my best. What's got you all worked up?" He gestured for her to sit next to him.

She padded over and sat next to him on the bridge, and he chuckled as she let her forehead fall heavily on his shoulder. "It's Moomin, he's been acting very strangely as of late."

Snufkin nodded. "I've noticed that too. I figure he'll talk to us when he's ready." He looked over, noting happily that Snorkmaiden was slowly returning to her usual tan coloration.

"I suppose you're right. I was just being silly, wasn't I?" Snorkmaiden sighed, her color change drifting towards blue now, and Snufkin quickly cut back in.

"Not at all, he's very dear to you. It makes all the sense in the world to worry. That just means you care." Snufkin smiled.

Snorkmaiden looked up at him gratefully. "You always know just what to say, Snufkin."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the river and the forest. Soon there was another sound, however, and the two recognized it to be footsteps; specifically, their favorite Moomintroll. "Oh! Floren, I didn't expect to see you here!"

He seemed nervous as well, and Snufkin began to wonder if it was something in the air. "Are you quite alright, Moomin?"

He jumped slightly, then hung his head. "I have something to say to both of you."

"What is it, Moomin?" Snorkmaiden smiled encouragingly. "You can tell us anything."

He clenched his fists without looking up, and Snufkin reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. "It's okay if you're not ready, we understand-"

"I'm in love with you!" Moomin's eyes were squeezed shut, and he seemed to be bracing himself for the worst. "I love you both, and I feel terrible, shouldn't I just be happy with one of you? But no, I can't stop, even if I'm with Snufkin I can't help but see things and think of you, Floren, and when I'm with you I can't help my heart fluttering when I think about Snufkin.."

He had begun to cry, and the two suitors made eye contact. There was a brief silent exchange, an agreement. They both set a paw on Moomin's shoulder, one of them on either side. "Oh, Moomintroll.." Snufkin's voice was soft and sweet, and Snorkmaiden spoke up from the other side shortly after.

"Moomin, sweetheart.." She and Snufkin both leaned in to press their lips to Moomin's cheeks, and he squeaked in surprise.

"We love you too." Moomin began to cry again at their joint declaration, though he was beaming as he did so. He threw his arms around the two, pulling them into a crushing hug. "Moomin! Too tight!" Snufkin's voice was strained.

"Oh! Sorry! I always forget I had a growth spurt last winter.." He ducked his head sheepishly.

"That's alright, dear." He let the two go, and Snufkin smiled before continuing.

"I would quite like to kiss you, I think." Moomin blushed and turned to face him.

"In front of Floren?" He looked back over his shoulder at her questioningly, but she only smiled and nodded. "O-Okay.."

Snufkin reached out and gently took Moomin's face in his paws, causing him to squeak in surprise. "Moomin.." He pressed their noses together, then tilted their heads to press their lips together.

When he pulled away, Moomin was starstruck. "That was lovely," His voice was breathy, and Snufkin chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so, dove." He stepped to the side, gesturing to Snorkmaiden with a knowing smile.

"Now I get to kiss you! Then it'll all be official." Snorkmaiden clapped her paws together and held them to her cheek with a dreamy expression.

"I don't think that's actually how it-"

"Hush, Snufkin; I want to have a romantic moment where I kiss my boyfriend." Moomin and Snufkin laughed, and she leaned in, eyes closed.

Moomin closed the distance, taking her face in his paws lovingly and pressing their noses together, closing his eyes as well. There was a rustling noise, and they felt something fall on the top of their heads. They both looked up to see flower petals floating down, and then over at Snufkin, who grinned and threw a second handful of petals over them. "I'm contributing to the romantic moment." His voice was completely serious, and there was a long pause before the other two burst into uproarious laughter.

"That is both hysterical and incredibly sweet," Snorkmaiden recovered first, and she wiped her eyes. She looked back over at Moomin, but was startled to see that he was crying. "Oh! What's wrong, Moomin?"

"I'm just- you both care so much, and I'm so lucky to have even one of you, but you both love me and I'm just so _happy_," He burst into tears again, and the two crowded around him to share in his joy. Snufkin softly ran his fingers through the fur on Moomin's neck, and Snorkmaiden pressed little kisses to his cheek.

All in all, things were looking good for the three. They were inseparable friends before, and now they were closer than ever.


End file.
